


Build Me a Raft

by ArdentKnight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Second Person, Protective Keith (Voltron), References to Depression, Sad Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentKnight/pseuds/ArdentKnight
Summary: Though the sun seems impossibly bright, Keith is there to help Shiro step into it.





	Build Me a Raft

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written anything in a while, but Sheith has taken my soul, so. Enjoy.

Sometimes, you don't want to get out of bed. No, that's not right. You want to, with a fierce ache trembling in your bones, but the whole world is weighing you down and your wants are sand against the tide's pull.

Sometimes, Keith is there.

Sometimes, he is not.

The man's presence is a buoy against the black ocean of your thoughts, but even when his hand is gently raking through your hair or his arms are curled around you in a different kind of prison, it is not always enough. Not today. Tomorrow, maybe. Just, not today.

As the bed folds into you, and the sun sears into your back, you feel the body next to you shift. "Shiro," Keith breathes into your skin, slick heat more than sound. "Shower with me?"

He leaves it open, like he knows you're struggling with the sheer concept of verticality. It is for that reason that you close your eyes, suck in a harsh rasp, and say, "Help me?"

A kiss is felt on your spine before deceptively strong arms cradle you to a solid chest, and together you shuffle your way out of the bed. Though the shower isn't far, lethargy slows your feet to a crawl, body weak and detached from your commands. Keith makes no complaint. In the bathroom, Keith leans you against the wall like a mannequin while the pounding of water assaults your ears. In your periphery, Keith is adjusting nozzles and stripping down efficiently.

You've faded -- time already a fragile thing in your consciousness -- lost to the soothing rumbles of Keith's muttering. The fog doesn't lift as he strips you in turn, and you find yourself leaning into the crook of his neck once you're both bare. He hums, dragging his hands up and down your back. You stand like that for a time before he steadies you and walks himself backwards into the stall. The warm water caresses you and you want to curl your body further into him. You want to dig into him and crawl inside, bury yourself in the nest of his ribs, feel his heartbeat expand around you.

Instead, you let him soap up your hair, tilt your head back so shampoo can wash out. A bit of your soul flows down the drain with it, but Keith will keep you together. He pulls your face right back to him when he's done, and you let your tears stain his shoulder.

"Keith," you whisper. His arms go tight for just a moment, then he removes them entirely to cradle your face in his palms.

"I love you," he says.

Your face crumbles. "Keith."

"_Shiro._"

Your foreheads meet, a steadying force grounding you to this plane. Your points of connection are melding into one. With eyes boring into you, he says again, “I love you, Shiro.” And then he smiles. Steam enveloping your bodies in a private haven, impossibly, you smile back.


End file.
